Disney Channel Originals
1st Logo (1980s-1990s) Logo: On a dark blue space background that zooms away slowly we see MADE FOR VIDEO! titled colored green and against some stripes. It rolls backward and the title logo for the special rotates into place colored lime green. Produced for appears below then it fades out as the title rotates away making room for a flying Disney Channel logo (in blue) on top and a flying Walt Disney Home Video logo (in red) on the bottom with the word and fading in. FX/SFX: Basic 80's animation. Music/Sounds: Same as the Neon Mickey Walt Disney Home Video logo. Availibility: Extremely rare. It's seen only on two direct-to-video specials: Welcome to Pooh Corner: Too Smart for Strangers and Where the Toys Come From. Scare Factor: Medium. The use of the Neon Mickey music may spook some but the animation's not nearly as scary. 2nd Logo (1997-2005) Nicknames: Dancing Mickey Mickey Television Tube Logo: Over a background of concentric circles coming from the center (and claymated) we see Mickey Mouse dancing inside the Disney Channel logo of the era that features a black television set with Mickey Mouse ears at the top with the white Disney logo inside and CHANNEL below. Sometimes the with In Association With text is shown below set in Triplex Sans and sometimes the background pattern varies. Varients: *For the later years the website URL www.disney.com is shown below. *On the first two seasons of So Weird and the TV movie Johnny Tsunami the background is a blue aurora that almost appears to be swirling with white sparks coming from behind the Disney Channel logo like a burst of fireworks and a purple aurora blurry ring. *On The Ink and Paint Club the background is purple and pink reddish gradient with the words This has been a presentation of... at the top and the Disney Channel logo at the bottom with a black and white Mickey Mouse inside the Disney Channel logo dancing. *Some co-produced series would carry the text In Association With above the Disney Channel logo. *On Zoog Disney Mickey is replaced by the Zoog's dog. *On two Playhouse Disney promos Mickey is replaced by Winnie the Pooh. *On some Disney/Buena Vista videos (such as Spy Kids Madeline: Lost in Paris and kid-oriented tapes of the late 1990s) have this logo preceding a commercial for a new Disney Channel series/block. For the Playhouse Disney advertisement the background is made up of cartoonish-looking pink blue and yellow circles (with a zig-zag edge to them) and Mickey is replaced by Tony Vivian and a few kids from Out of the Box. (The version seen on most tapes). The one with the regular version can be seen on the 2002 VHS and DVD release of Spy Kids advertising Kim Possible and the 2001 VHS of The Sword in the Stone advertising Vault Disney. Both versions have a short guitar/synth jingle with a man announcing You can always count on something new and exciting on The Disney Channel!. FX/SFX: The animating background Mickey Mouse dancing. Music/Sounds: A synth disco jingle based on Disney Channel's old jingle at the time or the end theme of the show or TV movie. Music/Sounds Varient: On Playhouse Disney shows a xylophone tune also based on Disney Channel's old jingle at the time is used instead. Availibility: Quite rare. It appeared on Out of the Box PB and J Otter Amazing Animals Rolie Polie Olie Mad Libs So Weird The Ink and Paint Club and Johnny Tsunami. None of these shows (except PB and J Otter and Rolie Polie Olie which are currently airing reruns on Disney Junior but it's plastered by the Disney Junior logo) are currently reran (especially Mad Libs which has long since faded into obscurity) and any shows that had this were plastered with the 2002 Disney Channel logo or Playhouse Disney logo. However the DVD release of Rolie Polie Olie: Olie's Winter Wonderland as well as other Playhouse Disney releases from that time have this logo inact. Johnny Tsunami on Disney Channel and Disney XD was known to keep this logo inact but it was recently plastered with the 5th logo. The So Weird varient is rare and short-lived because it was plastered with the 3rd logo. Check your old tapes for this logo!. Scare Factor; None. 3rd Logo (1998-October 6 2006) Nicknames: The Hip-Hop Logo Mickey Television Tube II Grungy Color-Changing Mickey Television Tube Logo: Over a psychedelic purple background we see IN ASSOCIATION WITH in white. It fades out and zooms in and the Disney Channel logo from last time in purple zooms up. Disney in the familiar trademark font pops out of the Disney Channel logo when it stops. Through the remainder the logo shifts colors and patterns. There is a ghost of the Disney Channel logo in front of it. Varient: On some shows it omits the words IN ASSOCIATION WITH so we start with the Disney Channel logo zooming-in. FX/SFX: The logo zooming-in and changing colors. Music/Sounds: Either the end theme of the show or hip-hop/rock jingle containing a male's voice saying Yeah! followed by a synthesized voice saying Hey-HEY! (or something like that). The short version just have the Hey-HEY! sounder. Availiblity: Near extinction. It appeared on pre-2002 episodes of Lizzie McGuire and Even Stevens last seen on WGN America. You'll be lucky to see it in it's glory there as WGN obliterates the Disney Channel logo with their GSN like credits (at least they don't cut them off like GSN though). However it is still found on said shows when aired on Disney XD Canada and Family respectively. Lizzie McGuire airs occasionally on Disney Channel but that show has the 5th logo instead. However the episode Night of the Living Dead had kept the Disney Channel logo inact. Check your old tapes for this logo if you don't have WGN!. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (Janurury 7 2002-December 26 2005) Nickname: Splats Logo: On a white background we see three splats that look like Mickey Mouse's head. Two of the splats are red and the other is blue. Under it we see the words Disney Channel with Disney in Walt Disney's signature font and The Media Merchants logo. Copyright info is below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availibility: Rare. It's seen on the localized French version of Art Attack. It only lasted for one season so it's pretty hard to find. Scare Factor: None. More later Category:Disney Channel Category:Walt Disney Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:Disney logos